


You're Hopeless, Aren't You?

by Ziirroh



Series: In Another Place, We're Together [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, MC!Monika AU, Yuri's there too but as a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziirroh/pseuds/Ziirroh
Summary: Right as she was out the door Monika was caught off guard when another body collided with her own, causing her and the other person to tumble onto the ground.Fortunately, she didn’t get seriously hurt by the fall so her concern went toward the other person who had already begun apologizing since their fall.After shaking off a bit of disorientation Monika realized that the voice sounded familiar and  looked over to see who it was.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: In Another Place, We're Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	You're Hopeless, Aren't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go full swing and revive a probably deadish fandom! (Is ddlc ded or am I just spouting nonesense? Tell me in the comments below! xD).  
> Suh bruhs. It's yo homie, Ziirroh, and we're back with another episode of "Monika gets all the Dokis" hahahah!! In this fabulous installment we've got a face that's not as tsundere, Sayori! (Wow! It's not Natsuki for once? Bring out the confetti!).  
> Of course, if you've read the most recent DDLC fic you'll know that I've been inspired once again by art made by my lovely artist friend, and I'm still somehow writing more content for this fandom (which i'll have a link to the art below). Hopefully you won't get tired of me writing about these characters because it seems I'll be stuck on them for awhile.  
> So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story and pardon (and correct) any sort of errors I may have missed during editing.
> 
> https://vnixxir.tumblr.com/post/617805687864655872/doki-doki-love-club-full-res-on-patreon

Voices echoed throughout the halls as classes were still on a brief period of recess. Students were making use of their time outside the classrooms to enjoy the pleasant summer breezes that entered through some of the open windows along the hallways.

Meanwhile, Monika carefully made her way around the small crowds that lingered about. At the moment her hands were full as she was tasked with carrying a couple of boxes to a storage room on a different floor. Being the model student that she was the teacher placed the chore upon her without hesitation.

The sound of the bell signaled the start of classes as she neared her destination, but Monika was exempt from scrambling through the halls to get to class like some of the other students. It was a little amusing to see students in such a frenzy when they could’ve been in class already instead of loitering about.

Once she reached the door to the storage room she managed to open it with one hand just enough to allow her to push it open the rest of the way with her foot. She stepped in and set the boxes on a shelf before turning on the lights. She then placed the boxes in their respective spots and turned the lights off and stepped out.

Right as she was out the door Monika was caught off guard when another body collided with her own, causing her and the other person to tumble onto the ground.

Fortunately, she didn’t get seriously hurt by the fall so her concern went toward the other person who had already begun apologizing since their fall.

After shaking off a bit of disorientation Monika realized that the voice sounded familiar and looked over to see who it was.

“Sayori?”

When she heard her name the girl looked up, and upon registering Monika’s face a bright smile soon took over.

“Monika!”

She shouted happily, looking ready to pounce onto Monika with a hug but the excitable girl remained where she was.

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt anywhere?” Monika asked as she stood up, also reaching out a hand to help Sayori up as well.

“Well other than my butt feeling a bit sore I’m A-Okay!” She said cheerfully while holding up a peace sign with her fingers.

Monika smiled and lightly shook her head at her use of words. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt in any way.”

Suddenly Sayori let out a gasp and she quickly approached Monika. “I should be the one who’s worried right now! I’m the one who ran into you, after all!” Sayori started frantically glancing around Monika’s body while flailing her arms comically. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

She always thought it was endearing how honest Sayori was with her words and expressions. Sayori was always capable of saying things that would make most people feel embarrassed or perform behavior that would be considered weird to the public. Her carefree nature was refreshing for Monika, who often had to put on a front with other students and teachers.

“Don’t worry. I’m not hurt anywhere either.” She reassured the other girl.

Sayori released a huge sigh of relief. “That’s good. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had hurt you because I was rushing.”

“I guess you are pretty late to class.” Monika said with a chuckle.

“Ah. Well, I was picking up all the stray sports balls in the gymnasium and before I knew it the bell had rung while I was still changing into my uniform. So, after I got out of the locker room, I figured I could get away with running in the halls since everyone would be in the classrooms.”

After hearing her explanation Monika took a better look at Sayori and could tell that she had indeed been in a rush.

Sayori’s uniform was quite disheveled. Her white blouse was untucked and the buttons were done up incorrectly; being completely mismatched with their corresponding holes. Then there was the state of the thin red ribbon which was poorly tied into a bow, if you could even call the knot it was in a bow. Surprisingly her skirt wasn’t askew in any way, but perhaps that could be due to it being a far simpler piece of attire to put on.

“I see.” Monika said while holding back a chuckle. “However, I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to return to class while your uniform is in such a desperate form. How about I help you tidy up a bit, hm?”

Sayori blinked and looked down at herself. It seemed that only now did she notice the state of her clothing as an embarrassed expression began showing on her face. “Um… If it’s not too much to ask. I would very much like it if you would help me out with that.”

Monika smiled upon seeing how flustered Sayori got. She was always such a boisterous girl so whenever she became bashful it was an adorable sight.

Monika took the other girl by the wrist and they reentered the storage room together, closing the door behind them. She neglected to turn on the lights this time but the room was dimly lit by a few small windows set high up in the walls. The sunlight entering the room was just enough for Monika to still be able to see what she needed in order to fix up Sayori’s attire.

As Monika began tucking the blouse beneath the hem of the skirt, she felt a small jolt from Sayori’s body as she barely managed to restrain a squeak of surprise followed by a laugh. 

“I’m kind of ticklish, so I think I can do that myself.” She said. 

Monika couldn’t help but laugh a bit as she moved back and allowed Sayori to take care of it.

Despite their proximity to one another it seemed that Sayori wasn’t as conscious of the privacy they had like Monika was. It made her feel a little silly for being the only one that was often hyper aware of situations like this. So Monika was left to just awkwardly wait for Sayori to adjust her skirt and blouse properly. 

Sayori must have noticed this as she struck up a conversation.

“Are you sure it’s okay for you to be outside of class like this? Wouldn’t you get into trouble for being late?” She said curiously.

Monika was grateful to have something else to focus on instead of her own thoughts.

“I was actually sent out to return some boxes to this storage room, but it wasn’t that long ago since I left. I don’t think they’ll mind me missing for a few more minutes.” Monika replied.

Taking the boxes to the storage room created a convenient excuse for Monika to delay her return to the classroom. Now she was almost grateful for accepting the chore since it allowed her this opportunity. She also wasn’t in any hurry since she’d be able to copy whatever notes she missed from Yuri later.

“Plus, this way we can just tell the teacher that you happened to see me and helped me with my task. You can even tell them that I’ll vouch for you if they don’t buy it.”

Sayori had finished tucking in her blouse and had then moved her hands behind her.

“That would be a big help.” She said while leaning forward a bit. “They definitely won’t question it if it’s you I’m helping.” Sayori gave her a grin, which Monika mirrored.

Now Monika was observing the haphazard buttons that trailed up to the shirt’s collar, but before doing anything she sought for permission.

“So, is it alright for me to fix the buttons and ribbon or are you ticklish there too?” Monika said with mild jest.

Sayori giggled and shook her head. “I’m not very ticklish there, so it’s fine.” She then straightened her posture and almost looked like a soldier at attention, albeit a soldier with a dorky grin on her face.

Monika first focused on detangling the strange knot in the ribbon which was being extremely elusive to untie. Noticing Monika’s brief struggle Sayori lifted a hand and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

“Heheh. Sorry. I guess I pulled the ribbon too much while rushing.”

Monika finally managed to undo the knot, leaving the ribbon to hang loosely around Sayori’s neck, and she was now moving on to undoing the buttons.

“It’s alright. It feels more rewarding now that I’ve managed to untie it.” She said reassuringly.

Monika carefully pushed the buttons out of their mismatched holes so that they wouldn’t somehow come off if she put too much force into it. She was surprised at how some of them even managed to stay together.

When the last button had been undone Monika held both sides of the collar open a bit. She couldn’t help but stare at Sayori’s bare skin that was now left vulnerable. Monika would be a liar to say that her thoughts didn’t lead her astray.

In a slow movement Monika’s thumb gently traced over Sayori’s skin causing her to shiver at the sensation. That reaction sent something electric pulsing through Monika’s veins.

“I thought you said you weren’t ticklish.” Monika said in a teasing tone.

With her left hand she held open one side of the shirt collar a bit more, while with her other hand she placed her palm against Sayori’s skin. She could feel the bump of her collarbone and the warmth that emanated from the full contact.

“Monika…” She could hear Sayori say her name in a quiet breath.

Sayori’s body shuddered as Monika’s fingers splayed out beneath the clothing and probed over her soft skin. Then Monika removed her hand in favor of using it to tilt Sayori’s head to expose more of her neck.

“Monika.” She could hear Sayori whisper again.

Monika leaned in and inhaled Sayori’s scent. It smelled like some sort of sweet candy.

“Monika.” Sayori repeated her name and it sounded a little clearer and needier than the last.

And then Monika…

Snapped back to reality, Monika noticed that her hands hadn’t moved a centimeter from where she held onto Sayori’s shirt.

“Monika?” Sayori was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and worry. Her head was tilted to one side and Monika swore she could see puppy ears atop her head.

It was a feat in itself that Monika managed to keep a straight face and a steady voice. 

“Sorry. I guess I sort of zoned out a little there.” Monika laughed sheepishly as she resumed buttoning up Sayori’s shirt.

She hoped that the heat she felt on her cheeks wasn’t visible even in this dim lighting; especially after allowing her imagination to run wild like that.

“At first I thought you were so shocked at how badly I buttoned up my shirt that you didn’t know what to say.”

Monika shook her head as she finished up the last button. “It’s nothing like that. Though I will admit that it is a bit shocking that you managed to put each button in the wrong place.”

“Well, it felt like I put them in the right spots at the time.” Sayori said with a laugh.

Hearing her cheery voice and honest laughter brought a calm over Monika and almost made her forget her embarrassment.

It had felt like lots of time had passed during their interactions, but in reality only a couple of minutes had gone by since they had entered the storage room. Monika was finally done with helping Sayori and so she stepped back.

Sayori looked herself over and gave Monika another one of her huge beaming smiles and a thumbs up. “Thanks for going through the trouble to help me.”

Monika returned the smile with one of her own. “It’s no problem, really.” She said with a shrug.

Sayori stepped forward and took both of Monika’s hands in her own. Her hands felt so soft and comforting that Monika could feel whatever tension she might’ve had leave her body.

“I really mean it, y’know? There are lots of times whereI screw something up or make some sort of mistake and you’ve always been there to help me out whenever I need it.” 

Sayori was giving her a puppy-eyed look and the sight melted Monika’s heart. If Sayori wasn’t holding her hands right now Monika could totally imagine herself becoming a puddle from all the affection she was receiving right now.

“So, I just wanted to say that if you ever need my help with something don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll come rushing to your side!” She said the last part with confident bravado; her eyes gleaming with a determination to back up her words.

“I suppose I’ll take you up on that offer when the time comes.” Monika replied with a smile and gently ruffled her hair, which elicited a laugh from Sayori.

Monika felt the need to spoil Sayori suddenly. However, she didn’t want to seem like a total mess if she were to start gushing about how adorable Sayori was being at this moment. Perhaps she’ll write about it in a poem later at home.

There was a moment where Monika sensed some sort of hesitance in Sayori’s gaze. Before she could say anything Sayori tugged on her hands and pulled Monika forward. Sayori leaned in at the same time and Monika felt a sensation against her cheek.

Monika stood dumbstruck as Sayori pulled away and looked at her bashfully. Monika raised a hand to her cheek where Sayori had kissed her and smiled dreamily.

The peaceful moment was then ruined when the voices of a couple of teachers were heard just outside. The two girls stood still and remained quiet, like deer caught in headlights, until the voices had gradually faded as they continued down the hall. The two then looked at each other before sharing a laugh.

“I thought they were going to come in here and we were going to get caught.” Sayori giggled.

“I guess we should actually return to class now before someone actually does.” Monika said.

The two peeked out into the hall and upon seeing the coast was clear they then stepped out. Since their classes were in different directions they parted ways soon after going up to the same floor.

“I’ll see you at the club afterschool then!” Sayori waved behind her as she hurried down the hall.

Monika waved back and allowed her gaze to linger a little longer on Sayori’s figure before turning towards the direction of her class.

Once Monika got to her own classroom and returned to her seat nobody stated the fact that she was gone a bit longer than she probably should’ve been. 

Yuri, who sat nearby, did give her a questioning glance but only gave her a nod of acknowledgement in greeting.

Monika immediately went into studious honor student mode and dutifully wrote down notes, but not once during her whole trip from the storage room to her class did her smile ever waver.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the four girls being the same age (or at least same grade level) I figured they all wouldn't be in the same class. I've been playing with the idea that Monika and Yuri share the same classroom, while Natsuki and Sayori are in another class together. Though I've also considered the last two girs being in different classrooms entirely. I still have time to play around with the idea so we'll see what I stick with in the future.


End file.
